Yong Bao
Yong Bao *'Configuration': 4-6-2 *'Builder': Sifang Locomotive Works *'Built': Sometime between 1958 and 1966 Yong Bao is a Chinese engine who participated in the Great Railway Show. He is a competitor in the Best Decorated Engine Parade. He will also compete three races in Rails Around the Globe. Bio "Yong Bao is a Chinese Railways RM class 4-6-2 Pacific race engine representing China and bearing 勇寶 on the sides of his cab and #7 in Rails Around the Globe. Yong Bao was raised at Beijing in China, and soon became a champion on the Chinese Railway. His sleek design sports a tiger on his tender, which Yong Bao borrowed from Chinese legend because he relates to the small, yet fierce nature of the tiger. His team legacy is filled with victories – his driver was the only coach to ever let him win at the Best Decorated Engine Parade in the Great Railway Show – and Yong Bao hopes to prove his champion-level skills by racing on the international stage of Rails Around the Globe." Yong Bao was invited to take part in the Great Railway Show's Best Decorated Engine Parade. He, along with the other eleven contenders, accidentally arrived on Sodor after the rail ferry they were on made a wrong stop at Brendam Docks instead of England. Yong Bao promptly returned to the ferry after realising this. At the Great Railway Show, Yong Bao participated in the Best Decorated Engines Parade along with Rajiv, Carlos, Emily and James, but ended up losing the event to Rajiv. After the show was over, Yong Bao returned home with the other international engines (bar Ashima). He participated in the three Rails Around the Globe races and in Rails Around Sodor. Yong Bao revealed himself to be one of the best racers in the competition. He finished in fourth place in the Tokyo race, and kept that position most of the time in the other two races. In the Rapallo race, he was one of three engines whose boilers exploded. He violently enters into a collision with Vinnie, and Frieda hits them both. They eventually hit and pileup. However, he was able to recover and participate in the final race in London. Persona Yong Bao is a kind and faithful tender engine from China, who pulls passenger coaches. He may not be the biggest tender engine or the strongest, but he once cleverly diverted an accident saving hundreds of passengers. Yong Bao was decorated for his bravery and painted bright red, which is a color that symbolizes celebration and happiness. Painted on his tender is a tiger which incites a sense of awe and admiration. Like Yong Bao, the tiger is full of life and embodies the spirit of being driven to achieve and make progress. These qualities make Yong Bao a Really Useful Engine. Basis Yong Bao is still based on a Chinese Railways RM class 4-6-2 Pacific, which were built by CSR Sifang Co Ltd between 1958 and 1966. According to his LEGO model, he has rectangular buffers and a black plow due to wearing the 91992 LEGO train buffer with plow. Livery Yong Bao is still painted red with yellow lining on his smoke deflectors and boiler. His running board and bufferbeam are both painted green, and he bears a dragon-like design in front of his funnel and a tiger design on his tender. In Railway Trip, he sports a RATG badge with the number 7 near his cab and "Rails Around the Globe" and "Powered by Puffanol" on the sides of his tender under his tiger design. Appearences Television Series *Thomas and the International Engines: Chinese Engines *Series 13: Railway Trip, Part 1 (does not speak) and Railway Trip, Part 2 (does not speak) *Series 15: The Great Railway Show Rematch, Part 1 and The Great Railway Show Rematch, Part 2 Voice Actors *Erik Passoja (Thomas and the International Engines only) :See more at the Thomas & Friends Wiki. Category:Railway Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender engines